cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deathspray Dragon/@comment-12281387-20160222045942/@comment-32883459-20160222150313
2 grosne as hoel is a better version of him for Diablo for moar grade 1s! (like Charon at 3 (maybe reduce dark heart by one to make charon 4 your choice) and Kahedin at 4) Also don't bother with 4 spectral (he doesn't use himself as for his skill just a facedown unit so you can save of Gzone space and save some money) as you will not be able to use it 4 times anyway at all so 2 maybe 3 at most so if you use Phantom Blaster your second Spectral can flip its self up so you can still use it twice while having access to Phantom Blaster or three times if you don't use Phantom Blaster (so fliping Phantom twice and one other g unit). Though i would suggest to keep Spectral 2 so you can use Phantom Blaster at 4 as with your 3 Blaster Darks and Death Sprays you would be more likely to pull off its skill with them and your soul blast costs would be easier to manage with only two Spectrals allowing you to use dark heart twice if we assume you get Hoel's CC1/SC1 skill off at least once (as that requires the placed unit to be kahedin to do that) and use Fullbau. This leaves you with Vortimer as an okay alternative ride so you can use Spectral twice with a bonus from Vortimer and you can use Fullbau to grab Blaster Dark so you can ride into him when you need to. The only problem is without Aurageyser you won't be able to activate GB2 very fast which don't matter for Vortimer as its GB2 activates when you stride the second unit anyway but it will for Blaster Dark i guess you could use Spectral to do this via sacrifice of Kahedin to increase you field count so its not totally worthless during that turn which is a viable option to increase you field count (so sac a Kahedin to supiorer call Darkheart to grab a Charon and then you have the on hit skill to grab another Kahendin). Good thing is you won't face a problem where charon won't work if you are on Vortimer when you would stride into Aurageyser (same with darkheart and since you have only 3 Blaster grade 3s it can happen often). So you gzone can be: G4: 8 - 1x Efynsien or Grim (Efy would help towards Phantom Blaster late game) 3x Spectral Blaster Diablo 4x Phantom Blaster Diablo (this way would use up 2 Phantom Blaster which you would not be able to get around unless you used itself for the cost which then you might aswell have you gzone the other way, but this does give you choice between anti-guard and restanding style which is better as neither works against all decks but a bit more exspensive) or G4: 8 - 1x Efynsien 1x Grim Recruiter 2x Spectral Blaster Diablo 4x Phantom Blaster Diablo Both ways would use Spectral to get off Gbreak 2 this way would leave you with only being able to use its restand skill once, so you could use it like a finisher if the opponent survives or use it to reduce their hand/increase their damage for Phantom Blaster to be more effective. But its up to you, just don't run 4 Spectrals as it is pointless and huge waste of money like £19 or £38 worth (that's its pre-order price in the UK). So there is a saving of either amount depending on what you go for and its good thing you don't run draws as with Dark saga, Hoel and the general grade 1 spam deck out would be a huge problem.